


working on a feeling

by MyShameMachine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, well lapis has one anyway, well two each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameMachine/pseuds/MyShameMachine
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have sex in the barn. Was there something else you needed to know?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	working on a feeling

Peridot shivered as Lapis ran a thumb over her bottom lip. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” she whispered, her voice husky. 

“So are you,” Peridot squeaked, and Lapis cocked her head, smiling slightly. She didn’t move her hand from its place on Peridot’s face. “Really! Your- your fabricated frontal protrusions are uh, nice! And… soft.” 

“So you like my protrusions, huh?” Lapis chuckled, and Peridot nodded enthusiastically. “Well, I don’t think those ones are particularly impressive, if you know what I mean.” She bent her thumb, depressing Peridot’s lower lip and opening her mouth as she tilted the smaller gem’s head up towards her. 

“Who said that to you? They’re a clod-” Peridot started, fists only slightly more effective than crumpled paper clenching at her slides. Lapis, who had fortunately slid her thumb far enough out to prevent being bitten, cut her off, pulling her arms forward half-defensively.

“No- no, Peri, my chest is fine, I mean-” Lapis carefully stepped closer to Peridot, looking down at her so that their eyes met before Peridot looked away. Lapis leaned in and willed her erection to rise, the clothed tip brushing against where Peridot’s belly button might have been, in another universe. Peridot took in a measured breath, her cheeks stained darker as she blushed.

“O-oh. That protrusion. Heh.” She grinned at Lapis. “Would you like me to perform a vacuum suction procedure on your pleasure joystick?” 

Lapis chuckled, putting her hand back on Peridot’s cheek and gave her a quick kiss before replying.

“Yeah, Peri, I’d like for you to suck my dick.”

Peridot grinned, rapidly sinking to her knees in front of the taller gem. Lapis hurriedly shimmied out of her pants, allowing them to pool around her ankles. 

“You should brace yourself against something,” Peridot advised. “The last time I performed this procedure on you, you almost fell over!”  
“Yeah, okay,” Lapis agreed breathlessly. She raised an arm, and in an instant, water rose from the nearby lake and snaked into the barn. The water brushed Peridot’s cheek, and she shivered. A second later, the water formed a makeshift chair, which Lapis sat down in, raising an eyebrow.

“Show-off,” Peridot muttered affectionately. She shuffled closer to Lapis and touched the shaft of her penis. Puffing out her jowls, she exhaled cold air onto the dick, squeezing it at the base. Lapis shifted, and her erection was no longer flagging.

“Commencing vacuum suction procedure,” Peridot said, and with that, took Lapis in all the way to the base of her cock. The smaller gem could feel Lapis trying not to react, to moan, but could feel her tense slightly all the same.

Peridot quickly bobbed back up, hollowing out her cheeks in order to improve the suction seal. She focused some of her energy on the head of her lover’s penis, swirling her tongue along the tip. To the side, she noticed Lapis’s fists clench around some of the water that formed her makeshift chair. 

She smiled around the rock hard cock in her mouth, and bobbed back down to the base, yet again grateful that gems did not possess gag reflexes. This time, Peridot stayed in place for a second, sucking as hard as she could at the whole length of Lapis’s enormous cock. Before sliding back up, the green gem gave a soft moan.

That got her a reaction- Lapis gasped a shuddering breath, and Peridot decided to go in for the kill. She began to hum. The vibration pulsed through Lapis’s body, and pleasure shot through her, stemming from her dick. 

“Fuck yeah,” she said, both her voice and her water chair shaking a little. Peridot nodded vigorously, not ceasing to hum as the motion once again took her up and down Lapis’s shaft. She took Lapis to the base again, this time licking the underside of her phallus in one swift movement as she moved back upward.

Unwittingly, Lapis began to make more quiet noises of pleasure, and Peridot continued her enthusiastic onslaught, continuing in her fervent usage of tongue and thrum. The water chair continued to wobble in the background, but the two gems paid it no mind.

“Peri- Peri, I’m gonna-” Lapis gasped, the chair shaking violently behind her, and Peridot gave her dick one last flick with her tongue before Lapis spilled down her throat. Simultaneously, the makeshift chair shattered behind her, and Peridot fell forward onto Lapis.

“H-hey,” Peridot said, wiping the corner of her mouth as she swallowed. She had used to spit, but the cleanup had gotten annoying after a while and she liked this better. 

“Hey,” Lapis replied. “So… I guess my water chair didn’t work, but you know what? I think we can do something with this position.” And with that, the blue gem grabbed onto Peridot’s forearms and the pair flipped over.

Peridot squeaked, and Lapis paused. She braced herself on the ground with one elbow and set the other hand to Peridot’s face.

“Only if you want to, of course.” She said, concerned.

“Yes! I want to do a mock reproductive simulation! You just startled me!” Peridot huffed, and Lapis reformed her classic smirk. She rolled off the smaller gem and put her hand on her thigh.

“Alright, then, baby, can I get you warmed up?” Lapis asked, crawling her hand along Peridot’s thigh, up to the space between her legs. Peridot hurriedly pulled at her bottoms, pushing them past Lapis’s hand and down to her ankles.

“Not a yes,” she teased, tapping at the area right next to her labia.

“Yes! Touch me, you clod!” Peridot said, already squirming. 

“Well, that wasn’t a very nice way to ask me…” Lapis said, almost a purr, as she slid a finger between Peridot’s pussy lips, briefly swiping at her clit. “Would you beg me to touch you?”

“I… hmmm!” Peridot grumbled. 

“I don’t have to, you know. I could walk away, let you touch yourself all alone…” Lapis whispered, toying with one of her pussy lips. “I could touch you everywhere but here.” With that, she pressed on Peridot’s clit, and she whimpered.

“N-no, I want you to touch me, Lapis,” Peridot said, half a moan, as she tried futilely to thrust her hips into Lapis’s gentle and meandering touch. 

“Oh, I know that, darling” Lapis leaned her face close to Peridot’s, so close that Peridot could feel breath on her cheek, “you just have to beg me for it. That’s not so unreasonable, is it?”

They’d discussed this before. Peridot could safeword out, if she wanted, and Lapis would touch her as much as she wanted. Peridot didn’t safeword.

The single moment spread out into several as Lapis continued to run her hand along Peridot’s sensitive thighs, along her labia, even occasionally sliding a finger into her vulva when her breathing slowed before quickly moving back out again.

“P-please, please, Lapis,” Peridot eventually moaned, her face blushing dark green. Lapis rewarded her by putting two of her fingers into Peridot’s slick cunt and moving them in and out in leisurely motions.

“Oh? Lapis, please what?” She propped her head up with her other elbow, her mock innocence a sharp contrast to the fingers that moved in and out of her fellow gem’s vagina.

“Please t-touch m-me,” Peridot gasped, squirming with pleasure. Lapis smiled serenely at her, then began moving her fingers more quickly.

“Good girl.” She said, as if discussing the weather, but Peridot moaned loudly at the words. “Now, I just know you have a hard time cumming like this. Isn’t there a little something else you want?”

“Y-yes, Lapis, c-can you, c-can you,” Peridot shuddered, seemingly on the edge of a peak she could not quite reach.

“M-hm?” Lapis replied, batting her eyelashes.  
“Can you touch my clit?” Peridot finally got out in one burst, more like a single exclamation than anything else.

“Of course. What a good gem.” Lapis remarked, smirking as Peridot slammed up into her fingers. Lapis shifted position to kneel over Peridot, then used her right hand to jackhammer two fingers into and out of Peridot, and her left to begin rubbing careful circles into Peridot’s clit.

“More, more,” Peridot veritably sobbed. “Lapis, p-please, I’m so close.”

“I knew you could do it,” Lapis replied, tilting her head, then sped up the hand that was rubbing Peridot’s clit. Peridot let out one final, low half-sob as her hips stilled on the ground, and Lapis extracted her fingers from her pussy. A moment passed.

“Whoa, give me a moment,” Peridot wheezed, her breathing still not quite in control. Lapis nodded, not bothering to reply as she tapped her fingers on Peridot’s thigh. A few more minutes passed, Lapis looking over Peridot in adoration as she calmed down.

“Ready for the dick?” Lapis inquired, teasing. 

“Yes Lapis, please, perform the mock human reproductive simulation on me!” Peridot said, and Lapis grinned, swinging her body over the green gem’s. Carefully, she lined up her cock with Peridot’s entry, giving her one last look before plunging in.

Lapis pounded in and out of her in rapid movements, pulling all of herself out except for the head before pushing back in, all the way to the base. Peridot keened beneath her, moving her hips upward to meet Lapis’s thrusts.

“L-lapis, harder,” Peridot whispered, her eyes half-glazed from the intensive pleasure of Lapis’s cock that exuded from her pussy. 

“Of course, you’re so good for me Peri, your pussy is so tight,” Lapis panted as she complied, increasing the speed of her already rapid thrusts to an almost inhumane speed. 

“Make me- make me cum, L-lapis, on just your cock,” Peridot requested, her words almost a moan. Her eyes had rolled back into her head slightly from this carnal enjoyment, her hips still jerking wildly on the ground to meet Lapis’s.

Lapis bit her lip, unsure if she would be able to meet the request, what with the way she could feel the pleasure from fucking Peridot’s tight cunt pulse everywhere in her body, but she would be damned if she wouldn’t try. 

“Okay Peridot, anything for such a good little gem,” she said, pushing into and out of Peridot’s pussy as fast as she could manage. She sat upward, changing the angle of her thrusts so the base of her cock would touch Peridot’s clit when she bottomed down.

“T-that’s cheat-!” Peridot gasped, barely able to stutter the words out, the second one being cut off as she couldn’t hold back a moan, the pleasure coil tightening in her chest. 

“Is it cheating? Or is it just rewarding a nice gem who made me a nice request? She’s looking so- so sexy beneath me, I don’t want to deny her anything,” Lapis ground out, on the edge of an orgasm. Her dick was throbbing, and she could see the orgasm encroaching like a wave. Fortunately, Lapis could control the water.

She pounded down again, this time staying sheathed all the way inside Peridot, who was vibrating from the sheer sensation wracking her body. Without pulling back out, she rocked back and forth in Peridot’s body, dragging her mons pubis over the green gem’s clit.

“Lapis- cum in me,” Peridot breathed. “I’m so c-close, p-please, cum in me, I want it-”

“Of course,” and Lapis pressed down as hard as she could into Peridot, then looked at her sensation-soaked face before she let the wave hit her, and she came hard. Distantly, Peridot howled as she clenched around her, soaking her penis in their combined juices.

The two gems took a moment to come back to themselves. Lapis, who had collapsed bonelessly over Peridot, rolled off to the side, and the pair stared up at the ceiling peacefully as they recovered.

“Thank you,” Peridot said eventually. Lapis pulled her closer, tugging her head under her chin.  
“Yeah, of course Peridot. I- love you. However you want.” Lapis admitted, and Peridot sighed happily from beneath her.

“Me too.” Peridot said, and there was a comfortable silence.

“Hey Lapis?” She said, after a time, and Lapis looked at her. “Next time, wanna try anal?” 

Lapis burst out laughing.

(But she agreed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, especially the friend I wrote this for :)  
> If you want anything else tagged feel free to comment
> 
> Title is from Peaches by In the Valley Below, which I read while writing this.


End file.
